Stop Hurting Me
by Mishkov
Summary: He tilted his head up and looked up at the ceiling. He always seemed to do that. She smiled as he was looking up at the ceiling. Little did she know, he caught her looking at him and he smirked.(Lil part of the story,KT)


**_Stop Hurting Me_**

_Sesshylover16_

**Disclaimer:**no I do not own the rights to the characters in this story, thank you.

**A/N:**hope you all enjoy this story and I understand it's short but bare with me, thank you very much.

* * *

Kun sat there in the coffee shop across from Tae. He stared at her for a while not really caring to look away from her. He would have never guessed that he would have ended up sitting across from this mischievous blond. If some one told him that he would have fallen in love with this girl, he would have personally beaten the hell out of them. Yet apparently he did fall for her.

She never seized to amaze him. He smirked as she blushed and tried to hide her red face from his beautiful eyes.

What more could a girl ask for, to be across from the one you have been in love with since you first laid eyes on him. He must have been the loveliest man she had ever seen. He was picture perfect to her.

What else could she say? She was happy. Even though things didn't work out with Ga-woon she still remained friends with him. He wasn't even mad at her. She never understood how that happened but it did.

"Kun" "Yes what is it Tae?" "Never mind" "alright" he looked back down at his coffee.

Yes she loved him but no she was not his girlfriend. She longed to tell him how she felt but every time she tried to it would never come out or she would get scared and change the subject be for she said any thing embarrassing. Yet if she would tell him then she would find out how wrong she is because he would never find any thing she could ever say to be embarrassing.

He tilted his head up and looked up at the ceiling. He always seemed to do that. She smiled as he was looking up at the ceiling. Little did she know, he caught her looking at him and he smirked.

"Tae your pathetic, you know that". He said with a half hearted gaze.

"What do you mean by that, you jerk?" "I meant it just how I said it" "I should have known not to come here with you, Kun! You always seem to screw up a perfectly good time by saying something so cold, you ass!" She stood up with madness flaring threw her eyes. "And you always seem to get worked up over nothing".

"over nothing, you called me pathetic! What's your excuse for that!" "heh, I don't have an excuse". "That's it Kun im leaving!" "Fine…" "Fine!". So she stormed out of the coffee shop slamming the door behind her in a chance to catch his attention. As usual it didn't work.

'What was his deal, what did I do to him for him to call me pathetic.' She sighed as she walked home. 'Maybe he's right, maybe I am pathetic. I mean all I ever do is hang on his every whim. No that's not Tae the real Tae never hangs on any one! That's it im not gonna be a pathetic little "Kun lover" any more! Nope not at all'

she softly smiled to her self as she kept walking and this time she held her head up high. Nothing was gonna get her now, nothing. She finally got to her door and she unlocked it and walked in side.

Back at the coffee shop, Kun sat there not fazed by her latest blow up show. Yet her blow up's never seemed to bother him he loved her regardless. Even though all he ever seemed to do was insult her. He didn't know what else to do.

He was very good at insulting people, he is a modelso he'sgrown to all way seem better then others. So he just naturally insulted her. He sighed. He insulted her so much and she still wouldn't give up on him. Now he knew this time he pushed her way too far and he was sure he was gonna pay some way or another.

As Tae walked in to her room she sat down on to her bed and then laid back. 'I feel so stupid, im already missing him' she said to her self. 'Grrrrr, why cant i just forget him he's nothing but a pain in my ass i swear!' she sighed softly.

She then got up and walked over to her closet and took out a pair of light blue PJ pants and a light blue PJ top. She slipped off her shirt and then her skirt and her shoes. After that she put on her PJ shirt and thenshe puton the pants.

She walked back over to her bed and fell back wards on it. She laid there very still, breathing in slowly. 'im going insane' she closed her eyes. 'No im not gonna call him, no im not gonna go out with him tomorrow, and no I am not gonna go out of my way to see him. I can't...I've done that to many times, way to many times....' she softly fell in to a light sleep.

Kun finally left the coffee shop and went home. He sat at his desk in his room, slowly flipping threw a magazine. There where a lot of pictures of him in there....he would only sigh. He stood up and gracefully walked over to his bed and grabbed his night clothing and changed in to it. he slipped in to his bed and fell asleep.

In the morning Tae woke up and took her morning shower and then she dressed in to her school uniform. She walked out of the house and was a bit confused to see Ga-woon standing out side of her house.

"Ga-woon what are you doing here?"

'And where's Kun....eh damn it thank goodness I didn't say that out loud'

"well I wanted to see you..."

"Really? I mean that's great"

"why were you expecting Kun?"

"No not at all! I mean he would never Even care to come see me...I mean nothing to Kun..."

"Oh well, do you think you could give me another chance..."

"What...."

"Never mind, let's just go" He grabbed her by the wrist.

'I tear my heart open, for the chance to feel...I love you Kun...My weakness is I care too much....' she said to her self as she was being dragged way. 'Sorry but I've got to move on with my own life...'

"haha all right all right lets go you don't have to drag me!" she said trying to put her best fake happy smile on her cute face.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoy my fan fiction, thanks for reading please review! **

**And if you would like more just review and you shall get what you ask for!**

**Thanks!!!**

_sesshylover16_


End file.
